


Fini d'attendre

by malurette



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Stood Up, curse the discrepancies between languages and word counters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma n’attend plus le Prince charmant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fini d'attendre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fini d’attendre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Blacksad, _Âme rouge_  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Alma(/Blacksad)  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Díaz Canales & Guarnido, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois ! » »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

De prochaine fois en prochaine fois, reports incessants, promesses non tenues, Alma a cessé de croire les belles paroles des hommes. Elle apprécie encore une conversation intellectuelle, un poème partagé, un roman bien tourné : pour ce qu’ils sont, de la fiction. Mais elle ne prend plus aucun de ses soupirants au sérieux.

Tant pis si cela fait le jeu des opposants à la cause féminine qui prétendent les femmes de tête condamnées au célibat : mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, que se raccrocher à des chimères.  
Même si son cœur qui bat soupire après une dernière chance…


End file.
